Runa Kagurazaka
|color2 = |Name = Runa Kagurazaka |Kanji = 神楽坂ルナ |Roumaji = Kagurazaka Runa |Aliases = Kaguya Kagurazaka Runa-san Runa-kun |Image = Runa icon.png |Caption = "Though I'm in my female guise right now, don't forget that I'm still a guy..." |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = A |Bday = November 11 |Height = 5'2" or 159 cm |Weight = 47 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Clay pigeon shooting |FFood = Crepes |LFood = Liver |CV = Amasaki Kouhei }} Runa Kagurazaka (神楽坂ルナ Kagurazaka Runa) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Runa was released on 11/26/15. Profile Description A reliable cute boy who is accomplished in various fields. Because his parents are engaged in political world, he had been taught to be well-mannered since a tender age. He actually hid the fact that he worked as an idol from his father. He became an idol because his childhood friend, Kokoro, invited him. His real name is written Tsuki Kagurazaka (神楽坂月). Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Runa Kagurazaka. I have several concerns regarding me crossdressing to do idol activities, but I'll be happy if you will support me. Please treat me favorably. *''How did you become an idol?'' **It was because Kokoro invited me. I couldn't possibly turn down Kokoro's requests, after all. You'll also understand if you get asked in such a cute manner... right? *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Momosuke is a scatterbrain, so I can't let my eyes off from him... Aah! Even as we talked, there he goes tripping on his feet! Good grief... what a hopeless child. Personality Runa isn't completely open to being a cross-dresser and has quite a few minor issues with being one. But because he is good friends with Kokoro Hanabusa, he accepted the invitation to become one and now has taken an interest in seeing how far he can go. Since Momosuke Oikawa is also facing similar difficulties and due to Runa's nature, he is often helping and supporting the other third generation member in his group. In addition, while Runa has quite a feminine outwards appearance, his personality is unmistakably that of a somewhat assertive boy. He always seems to be chuckling or laughing quietly at something and seems to be the type to believe in the occult. As one of the third generation I-chus in his group, he is still depending on his upper classmen, but his diligent and independent nature insures that he will rise to the older generations' level and perhaps succeed them. Profile Story Appearance Runa is a rather short, teenage boy that cross-dresses as a girl, and looks like one. He has long, semi-wavy light blue hair that reaches down just below his waist, and bangs that reach the top of his eyes. His hair is parted on the right side. The sides of his face are framed by two long bangs. His eyes are a pinkish-plum color. He has fair skin. Lines |Scout = I'm thankful for this wonderful encounter. This must be destiny. Fufu. |Idolizing = I will continue to practice diligence. |Reg1 = I'm Runa Kagurazaka. Though I'm reluctant of it, I'm a crossdresser for the time being. |Reg2 = My real name is written "Tsuki" and read "Runa". A sparkling nameReferring to this article. is a bit of a pain. |Reg3 = My activities as an I-Chu are hidden from my father. Please keep it a secret, okay? |Reg4 = Momosuke seems like having a complex about his name as well... I know that feeling well. |Reg5 = Kokoro had always been bad at being friendly. He's stubborn after all. |Reg6 = You have crumbs on your face, you know? Don't move. I'm removing them. |Reg7 = Ah. ...No, I've had a bit of strong afflatusAfflatus on wikipedia. The Japanese term he uses is 霊感 (reikan), referring to psychic ability. since I was younger... Look, behind you―― |Reg8 = Fufu. Producer is quite honest and sweet. |Reg9 = Aren't you letting your guard down too easily just because I look feminine? I still have the heart of a man, you know? |Reg10 = I'll corner my escaping prey... Fufu, it's a joke! |Reg11 = |Nov1 = It's getting chilly. If you like, shall I lend you my coat? |Nov2 = It's an autumn of studying! Kokoro! Momo! Today I'll have you guys accompanying me to the end! |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! Isn't this skirt a bit too short? |Dec2 = This year will end soon. I feel a little bit lonely somehow... |Jan1 = Happy New Year. Let's eat osechi together! |Jan2 = Would you like to do hatsumode with me? Father bought me a new kimono. |Feb1 = If you would like to please take it. I tried to make some gateau chocolate. |Feb2 = Since it's still chilly please make sure to stay warm |Mar1=It started to become warmer didn't it. Shall we go for a walk together? |Mar2=I made some BotamochiBotamochi are a springtime treat made with sweet rice and sweet azuki (red bean) paste for Momosuke. Do you want to try it too, Producer? |Apr1= Ah! There's someone behind you....Eh? You don't know if it's a lie or not? |Apr2= The cherry flowers smell really nice. Eh? I smell nice? ...Fufu! |May1= I will make some carnations as gift to my mother since she loves them |May2= There's a really big KabutoJapanese military helmet in my house. Next time come to see it |Jun1-16= The sound of the rain is mysterious, and so I like it |Jun2-16= Momo, Kokoro! You have to study too or it won't be good! |Jul1= Haa~ It's so hot that I can't finish my homeworks...I'll take a little break |Jul2= I'm going with Kokoro and Momo to see fireworks. Do you want to come too? |Aug1= Now 'll say a really scary ghost storyy. Fufu...just kidding |Aug2= Youre wearing a swimsuit too, producer....Are you inviting me? |2Sep1= Momo has a healthy appetite so I have to prepare a lot of dangos for him |2Sep2= The temperatures became easier to stand but it's still a bit hot |2Oct1= I wish the clay pigeon shooting would be accepted as a challenge on the sports festival... |2Oct2= Trick or Treat! I came to take sweets |2Nov1 = Momo! Don't use the book as a pillow to sleep! |2Nov2 = I'm teaching Japanese history to Seiya-san and Noah-san. |2Dec1 = Merry Christmas! No matter how old I get, Christmas is still exciting. |2Dec2 = I'll be counting on you for next year too, Producer. |2Jan1 = I wish you a Happy New Year. I will be counting on you this year too. |2Jan2 = I went hatsumode with Kokoro and Momo while wearing haregi. It was fun. |Download = Won't you have a little chat with me? |Story = Read whichever story you like. |Main1 = Which chapter should we pick? |Main2 = Producer, which story should we read? |Love1 = Producer, let's share a wonderful romance ♪ |Love2 = Producer is so cute when embarrassed! |Shop = Welcome! What are you looking for? |Purchase = Are you lost on what to buy because there are too many things here? |Friend = You can view your friends' information. |Other = What are you looking for? There are a variety of things here. |Start1 = Now then, let's go. Producer. |Skill1A = Concentrate! |Skill1B = Let's go. |Skill1C = There! |Clear1 = Sigh... I was very impressed! |Affection1 = It seems I've become fond of you. |Start2 = I feel my courage grow when you're by my side! |Skill2A = Please listen to my voice! |Skill2B = Match it with same rhythms. |Skill2C = It's very wonderful. |Clear2 = Thank you for the applause! |Affection2 = I thought I wanted to return to being a boy. |Start3 = Please watch me, alright? |Skill3A = I'll melt frozen hearts. |Skill3B = How about my smile? |Skill3C = Please accompany me until the very end. |Clear3 = This refreshing feeling when it's all over is the best! |Affection3 = If you stay by my side, I'll definitely make you happy. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipPurchase = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:POP'N STAR Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Third Generation